wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 2.2: Dekh aq T'kon H'hra
Dekh aq T'kon H'hra'' - "Flight from T'kon H'hra"' The group must fly their purloined ship to the pirate haven at K'nag Rha, despite the fact that the BCA Headquarters is right next door in Kabla Meth. Prologue :'Flight Deck''' :'''Tenth Level, SS ''Ni'rakh :T'kon System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.116 (The Claymore touches down first, flown by an expert pilot, who maneuvers a landing right in one of the medium-fighter shelters. The shuttle touches down second - it's obviously being flown on automatic, touching down a little hard center strip and staying put. Pressure doors rumble shut overhead, force fields snap off. Bloodeye, Kor laq Stra'a and Arrah Sutaghi enter the bay once they are certain that the air is not about to rush out). (They approach the fighter - an unknown element - first. Bloodeye contemplates the notion of having to kill the pilot, even though he has saved their lives. The canopy of the Terran craft rises, and the three are surprised to see a Kilrathi crammed into the pilot's chair). GP: Sivar'havuz Ki'ra - I should've guessed that it was you flying this craft. NB: Guilty as charged. You know my name but I only vaguely know you. Aren't you one of the station supply officers? GP: I believe I was one, but I've made a rather recent change to my vocation. NB: Hey, same here. And who are these other fine gentlemen? GP: (gesture) This is Lord Kor laq Stra'a, whom I believe you are pissing off, and this (gesture) is Krahtagh N'Ryllis, who is the chief planner of this little venture. NB: Ah, so you're the one I have to blame for my sudden and inexplicable bout with my conscience. B: Claymore - 3315.49 m^3, SC10. Smaller than a Dralthi so the damn thing fits... (Approaches the shuttle. The door opens.) Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga), Qith'rakoth (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) and Qith'raklerx (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) are all friends or relations to people in the main group, who join up as the ship is heading out. There will be a brief introduction, as will there be a brief introduction to the character of Naj'bakdor (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra). Mo will demand Bloodeye train her son in exchange for their continued help, and is named "Mo" by Bloodeye at this point. Idea is that Bloodeye names Mo, but she's not having it... :Main Conference Arena :Tenth Level, SS ''Ni'rakh'' :T'kon System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :2680.117, 0330 Hours EST (Situation Room) Dya'a'ji Notes: #Has been smuggling rux'fra to ships most likely to be stolen. Just slips in a case of the stuff with supplies going out to those ships. Works because dockworkers are lax about checking their manifests when it comes to the derelicts. (use this fact in this mission prologue) #Will trade rux'fra for passage. Will be perfectly happy about heading to K'nag Rha with the others. (also in the mission prologue here). Twelve hours later - time has been spent ascertaining the ship's status (reason why engine overheated in the previous mission, flight deck and ship's stores, and general ship's status). B'de and Irgu repaired the fuel conduit and drained the shuttles of their remaining antimatter fuel; they have enough for six jumps. The decision needs to be made as to where to go next. Both possible routes will be presented as options. Conversation here will focus on the need for a crew, and the three possible choices will be suggested by Nagkilin - S'thran-Pak, K'nag Rha, or Peleus. Perhaps the suggestions could come up in conversation. :Peleus is four jumps away - through Pasqual and into Border Worlds space (T'kon Meth, Pasqual, Orestes, Peleus). UBW Naval patrols, and pirates at Peleus are more likely to be Terran :K'nag Rha is six jumps away - through Valgard and Kabla Meth, remains in Kilrathi space (T'kon Meth, Qual'lat, Valgard, Vigrid, Kabla Meth, K'nag Rha). The Confederation prison in Valgard and BCA HQ in Kabla Meth will make this route interesting. Unfortunately, this means going through Kabla Meth - the headquarters of the Broken Claw. Pirates are likely to be Kilrathi. :S'Thran Pak is seven jumps away - through Valgard and Corsair (T'Kon Meth, Qua'lat, Valgard, Vigrid, Charon, Corsair, S'thran Pak). Out of range. Even if it wasn't, members of group have reason to avoid Corsair for now. Plus, perilously close to Firekkan territory with ship in its condition. K'nag Rha will be selected. Probably something about election of officers at this point. Probably going to have some comment about how Bloodeye changed the name of the ship without telling everybody else (B'de and Irgu were in Engineering, while Thrakyaga, Dya'a'ji and Nagkilin were sent out to secure the rest of the ship; Nagkilin would probably be an ideal candidate to make said comment). Go ahead and have Nagkilin suggest that when they reach K'nag R'ha, all aboard should go by an alias. B: (Captain's chair) GP: (XO) - corvette KN: (At the helm) - pilot KK: (At the science station) KC: (Navigating) - pilot BD: (In engineering, Irgu is with him at this point) L: (At communications) T, N, D: Sent to secure the rest of the ship. Mission Details T'kon Hidden Nav1 - Nav1 :(Guardian encounter) Paulsen flotilla at jump to T'kon Meth, can run from them. Will probably need to include Claymores since that's the only thing they have that can really threaten Ni'rakh. Nav1 Encounter 3 - 2 Paulsen Claymores (Elite) and 1 Paulsen Artemis. Might put up Encounter 9 for a hardcore alternative. T'Kon Meth :(Puzzle encounter) - a negotiation of some kind, I'm thinking with a Kilrathi Merchantman. :Other possibility may have to do with the Neutron Star itself. :Red Herring choice - can go through Pasqual and Orestes to Vigrid, or Qua'lat and Valgard to Vigrid. :To Vigrid through Qualat and Valgard: Nav1 - Nav2 - Nav3 :Qua'lat: Nav7 - Nav5 - Nav3 - Nav 2 :To Valgard through Pasqual and Orestes: Nav1 - Nav4 :Pasqual: Nav5 - Nav 7 Orestes :Orestes: Nav1 - Nav4 (Here's where we see Mjolnir) Pasqual/Orestes is the Red Herring - will run into the raid the Morgans were conducting on the Landreich convoy setting up for the next chapter, which means they'll run into FRLS Mjolnir... Valgard :Valgard - Nav7 - Nav9 - Nav10. Override the standard encounters here. Kabla Meth :From Valgard: Vigrid - Nav4 - Nav5 :From Orestes: Vigrid - Nav3 - Nav5 :Kabla Meth - Nav1 - Nav3. Climax, override the standard encounters here. K'nag Rha :K'nag Rha - Nav1 - Nav2, Plot twist here. Epilogue Nagkilin knows K'nag Rha's administrator from his days as a pirate Dya'a'ji Notes: #At K'nag Rha, finds out his liege lord is dead and that he's the only member of his blade school still alive - there's no record of him. Has nowhere else to go, so stays with Bloodeye. #Will be involved with a plot against new liege lord later on. Newbie probably arranged for old one's assassination. Might've worked with the Qarg, even. I'll probably want to say why people are staying on with Bloodeye at this point. Dya'a'ji's notes are above. I may need to come up with some more explanations for other members of the crew at this point. Any such explanations are likely in their character profiles, but this can be where I add that data to the story. Notes Mention the Neutron Star in T'kon Meth. Group begins at Hidden Nav 1 at T'kon. No encounter there. Standard random encounters until Valgard. If Demon's Eye encountered, ignore. :T'kon: Hidden Nav1 - Nav1 :T'Kon Meth: Nav1 - Nav2 - Nav3 :Qua'lat: Nav7 - Nav5 - Nav3 - Nav 2 :Valgard - Nav7 - Nav9 - Nav10. Override the standard encounters here. :Vigrid - Nav4 - Nav5 :Kabla Meth - Nav1 - Nav3. Override the standard encounters here. :K'nag Rha - Nav1 - Nav2 Alternative (Red Herring) Route: :T'kon: Hidden Nav1 - Nav1 :T'Kon Meth: Nav1 - Nav4 :Pasqual: Nav5 - Nav 7. Pretty short distance between these two points, comparatively. :Orestes: Nav1 - Nav5 - Nav4 (Here's where we see Mjolnir) :Vigrid: Nav3 - Nav5 :Kabla Meth - Nav1 - Nav3. Override the standard encounters here. :K'nag Rha - Nav1 - Nav2 *The appeal of this route is that it is comparatively shorter - the "dangerous shortcut" angle here. ---- :ITALICS is information designed for the players, which the GM can read aloud or paraphrase as appropriate. :UNDERLINE text contains information specifically meant for the GM; this information in general should remain confidential unless and until it becomes relevant to the players. :PLAIN TEXT acts as a guide for the GM so that they may know what is intended to happen with each of the various encounters. *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO - Gux'a P'nt (Arrah Sutaghi) has legitimate access to the ship, and also has access to the command codes. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster - Thrakyaga (Uzik Qarg) is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot - Knav'qith (Knav'qith dai Knavska, knows about Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. He's never tried to fly anything as big as a cruiser before, however... *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator - Ku'a K'le (Kor laq Stra'a) is there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Gux'a P'nt was actually more interested in having Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Kor's wife and a skilled healer - on the crew. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator - K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. *BD: B'de/Engineer - B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate - Nagkilin (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) is the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life and knows what's involved in capturing a capital ship. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard - Le'a'he (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu, friends with Dakut'he Ki'ra) is K'chodyapaki's friend and an experienced fighter. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's medic. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *NB: Naj'bakdor/Pilot (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra) - joins group rather than shoots them down. A joker. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. The group will initially consist of Bloodeye, Gux'a P'nt, Thrakyaga, Knav'qith, Ku'a K'le, K'chodyapaki, B'de and Nagkilin. Le'a'he comes along with K'chodyapaki and forms a ninth member of the party, remembering Bloodeye from his own days at B'shriss. Irgu is working on ''Ni'rakh when the group comes to steal the ship and will join up to save his own skin. Dya'a'ji also shows up during the theft; he overhears the group's plans for the theft and has snuck aboard to assist, joining the group with an offer of rations. Mo, Qith'rakoth and Qith'raklerx are all friends or relations to people in the main group, who join up as the ship is heading out. Naj'bakdor intercepts Ni'rakh but decides he's had enough of T'Kon H'hra and signs on.'' ---- [[Elegy_2.3:_Bharg%27Yi%27nargrast%27hra|NEXT: 2.3 Bharg'Yi'nargrast'hra]] [[Elegy_2.1:_Tarakh%27ga|PREVIOUS: 2.1 Tarakh'ga]] TOP ---- Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Elegy Category:Part 1: Elegy Campaign